The present invention relates to a system for storing scope caps on a rifle while a user is adjusting a rifle-mounted telescopic apparatus and more particularly relates to a system by which scope caps are temporarily and easily stored in the stock of a rifle.
The use of a rifle for recreation is popular, as is the use of enhancements to increase a user""s efficiency while pursuing such recreational activities as hunting or target shooting. One such enhancement is the use of a telescopic lens system, or xe2x80x9cscopexe2x80x9d. When mounted on a rifle or shotgun, a scope enables a user to better see and aim at a distant target. However, a typical scope frequently requires adjustment to ensure accuracy. This adjustment is not always performed in a convenient location, such as one""s home or a shooting range, but must be done in many circumstances in the field while hunting. This leads to the problem which this invention addresses. The adjustment screws of a scope are covered by adjustment covers, or scope caps, so as to prevent contamination of the entire adjustment system by outside elements. These scope caps must be removed and stowed while the scope is adjusted. Being relatively small, they can be easily lost or fumbled. The present invention provides a storage system that utilizes the threaded portion of scope caps and is built directly into the weapon""s stock without hindering the operation of the weapon. The system is also adaptable to accommodate shotgun choke tubes.
The use of weapon mounted storage systems is known in the prior art For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,157; U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,055; U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,360; U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,127; U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,335; U.S. Pat. No. 711,989; and German Pat. No. 480,260 are all illustrative of the prior art.
A shotgun stock including a shell holding compartment. The shell holding compartment is completely contained within the confines of the shotgun stock so that it does not extend outwardly in either direction from the stock. The shell holder is several clips facing either the right side or the left side of the stock. Shells may be snapped in or removed from the clip and the shells are also completely contained within the confines of the stock. Preferably, the stock includes a pistol grip portion so that the shotgun may be held in one hand. Also, preferably, the opening in the stock is divided by a partition with the clips in the rear partition and the hand holding the pistol grip is at the front of the front opening.
A BB holder for a gun comprises an elongated cylindrical body having a cylindrical side wall, a bottom wall, and an open top end and a cap having a cylindrical side wall which is ensleeved over the cylindrical side wall of the body. The holder has the shape and size of a shot gun shell and is stored in a chamber in the stock of a gun. If the gun has a BB reservoir, the BB reservoir can communicate with the chamber through a port opening which is closed when the holder is inserted into the chamber.
A holster for game calls which can be fastened around the stock of a gun or of a bow. The holster has an elongated body made of a flexible material, with a plurality of pockets formed on one side. The pockets are preferably formed so as to open toward the center of the elongated body. A fastener, such as hook-and-loop material (Velcro(copyright)) allows the elongated body to be wrapped around the gunstock and the ends fastened to each other, so as to form a sleeve around the stock with pockets on the outside. If the pockets are formed to open towards the center of the elongated body, they will open upwards when the holster is fastened around the generally horizontal gunstock. Game calls can be inserted into the pockets, and removed easily without removing the gun from the shoulder of the hunter and without startling the game. A bow-hunting variation has the pockets turned 90xc2x0 so they point toward one side of the elongated body, allowing the pockets to point upwards as the elongated body is fastened to a bowstock.
Choke storage for shotguns is provided by the formation of a plurality of separate elongated chambers within the butt of the shotgun stock with each chamber presenting a snug fit for the removable storage of a choke. A special heel plate affixed to the stock butt is formed with one-half of a sliding male-female interlock and cooperates with the other half of this interlock being carried by a removable outermost butt plate. A simple, twist-lock device retains the butt plate in the fully installed condition wherein the butt plate presents a natural extension of the stock butt. The removable butt plate may include a recoil shoulder pad therewith.
A gunstock incorporates a magazine for ammunition storage having a buttstock portion which includes at least one magazine having at least one magazine and port are configured to releasably retain at least one round of ammunition. Included within the magazine is a means for temporarily maintaining the round of ammunition in retained position. An inclined ramped surface is provided, in a preferred embodiment, to facilitate insertion and removal of ammunition from the magazine port.
The invention is a cartridge holder for single cartridges of rifle ammunition utilizing a plurality of bored holes, each with a spring attached therein, and a cap plate. The springs are singly anchored pendent action springs. A single spring is mounted at the opening of each bore hole with the remainder of the spring disposed inside said bore hole. The cap plate, with corresponding holes is then installed over the bore holes. Individual cartridges are manually inserted into each bore hole and held in place until the user desires to remove them by means of the associated spring.
The invention is a stock mounted magazine for rifles. The magazine comprises a metal face plate with a plurality of holes of sufficient diameter to allow an ammunition cartridge to side through with the exception of the rim and a tube configuration that is inserted into the top of the rifle""s stock, said configuration providing one tube per hole in the face plate. The tubes are lined with felt or some other compressible material so that ammunition cartridges are maintained in their stowed position until the user desires to remove them.
This invention discloses a storage assembly comprising a hole of sufficient diameter bored into the stock of a gun. The hole is fitted with a flip cap to seal the opening.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not describe a storage assembly utilizing a scope cap""s natural threaded nature. Each of the disclosed patents utilizes either an exterior means for sealing the storage compartment in question or an internal compression device. The ""991 and ""127 patents even require removal of a specially designed butt plate to use the storage compartments therein. As such, the weapon can not be used simultaneously with the associated storage assembly. The ""055, ""355 and ""989 patents allow for simultaneous use, but rely on compression, which may be problematic as internal components wear and lose flexibility over time and may fail in circumstances where the weapon is dropped. The ""157 patent relies on tension in the form of clips. In this respect, the storage assembly according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides a storage assembly utilizing mated threading to hold scope caps and shotgun chokes in such a way that use of the weapon is not prohibited while using the storage assembly and the scope caps and chokes may be held indefinitely in a secure manner if needed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of gun mounted storage assemblies, this invention provides an improved scope cap and choke storage assembly. As such, the present invention""s general purpose is to provide either a new and improved stock contained or scope mounted storage assembly that will allow for unhindered use of both the storage assembly and the weapon simultaneously while maintaining a secure hold on the object desired to be stowed.
To attain this, the invention essentially comprises a suitably sized hole bored into the side or underside of the weapon""s stock. To store shotgun chokes, a cylindrical shaft having a female threaded end is also provided. The threaded end of the shaft is positioned inner most with respect to the hole bored into the stock. The shaft is suitably sized to receivably hold a shotgun choke by inserting the choke through the shaft and screwing the choke into the female threaded end of the shaft. The shaft is held in place by mechanical or chemical means. For scope caps, a similar unthreaded shaft, or cup, is provided. Also provided is a retaining mount and a resilient washer. The washer is sized to cover the entire bottom surface of the cup/hole and the retaining mount is sized slightly smaller, sufficient for a scope cap to be inserted into the shaft and engage the sloping circumference of the mount. When completely mounted, the scope cap also engages the resilient washer, which then impedes rotational movement of the scope cap that may cause disengagement with the storage assembly. The washer also aids in weatherproofing the system. The mount and washer are generally held in place by a retaining screw, rivet, or some other device. The mount may be threaded for specific types of scope caps or may be manufactured of a softer material that would allow scope caps to self-thread the mount. As another alternative embodiment, at least one mount may be attached externally to the scope.
The more important features of the invention have thus been outlined in order that the more detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may better be appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter and will form the subject matter of the claims that follow.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide instant and secure storage of scope caps and shotgun chokes on the stock of a weapon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage system that would allow access to scope caps while simultaneously allowing use of the weapon.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a storage system that is readily adaptable to the sizes and threading commonly used in the manufacture of scope caps and shotgun chokes.
It is a further object to provide a storage system that will aid in weatherproofing scope caps and chokes while they are stowed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a storage system, the manufacture and installation of which is relatively easy and economical so as to keep the cost to the consumer reasonable.
Other objects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.